warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Honigwolke
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite NebelClan (by Seidenherz). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 09:41, 9. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Siggi Ich hab deine Siggi fertig. Für Änderungswünsche mich anschreiben: LG, 12:19, 9. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Danke!!! Ist echt wunderschön geworden cool! coole siggi. kann es sein das wir den gleichen farbverlauf haben xD? und danke für das bild :) GGGGGGGGGLG ps: sende mir mal die links für alle bilder die du haben willst für das cover und was da so stehen soll, welche schriftart, farbe... HDL! Gute Nacht (Vll. schläfst du auch schon, was weiß ich xD) *22.21 Ja wir haben den selben Farbverlauf *lol* XD gerne .) Ja ich muss sie erst erstellen aber das werde ich heute wahrscheinlich noch machen hdal (hab nich gepennt - hab james bond geschaut (: ) Hi:) Hallo! Danke, dass dir meine Geschichten gefallen (das warst doch du, oder?) Wir können sehr gerne Freunde sein. Bitte das nächste Mal unterschreiben, ich habe auf der Hauptseite nachsehen müssen, wer du bist. (vier Tilde ~) Fisch der ins Wasser springt (Fisch) (Diskussion) 08:14, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ja das war ich wegen den tilden sry...dachte hab siggi dann doch noch dazu - mein fehler lg LoL Hallo Kampfi wo haste denn dieses coole banner her ( Neidischer blick)? ICh hätt gern auch so eins ;-)Rosenduft-Silbersprenkel (Diskussion) 17:48, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC)Deine Rosi oder Rubinjunges ;-) Hi Rosi Erstmal nennt man sowas siggi (signatur) zweitens hab ich mir von duplo machen lassen drittens kann ich dir eins machen lan´ssen wenn du willst. musst mir nur farbverlauf sagen, welche schrif´t und die hocxhgestellte schricht viertens mach bitte nächstesmal ein eigenes kapitel (ich habs jetzt eh gmacht - wusst keinen namen - lol) damit ich ordnung halten kann lg HILFEEE!!!!!!! MeIN Handy is schrott (seid länger-hatte aber keine pc möglichkeit)- ich kann nich auf KiK oder CoC. Bitte sags dem Clan und Jenni - ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machn lg kampfi :) Hallo Honigwolke ich bin Seidenherz (nehme an du kennst mich XD) ja ich weiß, dass wir uns kennen - sind rlbfff (reallifebestfuckingfreinds - f*** das wort is lang :D naja - wollt nur mal fragen wies geht, und dir sagen, dass du dich jederzeit an mich wenden kannst, wenn du hilfe brauchst lg und al Seidenherz (Diskussion) 17:34, 11. Jun. 2014 (UTC)Seidi Liebe Seidenherz Danke für das Hilfeangebot - werde mich an dich wenden fals ich was brauche (brauche zb noch katzen für meinen FlammenClan sonst kannst du ja mal hier XD schauen - bei NachtClan hab ich schon die Charas Doch, ALS Seidenherz ;) Doch ich hab dich als du Seidenherz warst mal angeschrieben. Klar können wir Freunde sein, darf ich dich dann.. Immer noch Heart nennen? Den Spitznamen hab ich mir ausgedacht als du noch Seidenherz warst. LG und AL deine Selbstverständlich darfst du kich Heart nennen ^^ Freut mich :) Vl treffen wir uns ja mal auf Livechat LgHonigwolke (Diskussion) 04:28, 13. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hi^^ Halluuuuuuuuuuuuuu :3 Ich bin Efeuwolke^^, aaabeeeer das weißt du ja schon XD Super das dir Flockes und meine Storys/ Kapitel gefallen^^ Hast dus ihr auch schon gesagt? Wir können gerne Freunde sein^^ , aber ich fürchte der Chat geht sich nicht aus, sry :( LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 05:37, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) PS: Wieso hast du deinen Acc geändert/ Wie geht das? Hi erstmal das wir Freunde sind find ich echt toll!! :) Ne ich glaub ihr hab ichs noch nicht gesagt .... Egal - dann eben ein andermal Ich hab nen neuen Aufgemacht - der alte ist noch da aber ich lass ihn und alle Seiten dazu löschen LG Hi Hab mich über deine Nachricht sehr gefreut. Ich werd mich an dein Angebot errinnern und mich an dich wenden wenn ich fragen hab. Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 05:41, 26. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Kategorien erstellen Hey^^ Ich habe gesehen, dass du wissen möchtest wie man Kategorien erstellt. Bei Mitmachen auf Seite hinzufügen und dann wie bei einer Seite die Kategorie erstellen. Du musst bloß den Vorsatz "Kategorie:" anwenden; also Kategorie:Name der Kategorie.^^ Ich hoffe, ich konnte behilflich sein. LG 16:40, 27. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Sry, dass ich dich nochmals anschreibe^^ Ich glaube du hast mich nicht ganz verstanden^^ Wenn du die Kategorie erstellst, muss da wirklich Kategorie: davor stehen; also musst du in das Feld reinschreiben Kategorie:ByHoneycloud. Momentan hast du eine ganz normale Seite erstellt.^^ LG 16:54, 27. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Dankee!!!!!!!! Danke für das Bild! Und wo her hast du die Vorlage? (Vom Bild) Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 12:01, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hey! Okay, verstehe. Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 12:06, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Musst du nicht! Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 12:11, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Bild Also eine Kätzin rotorange und weiß gestreift mit grünen Augen. Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 12:22, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Danke! Danke dass du mir so viel mithilfst :) LG Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 14:27, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) hi Klar,gerne könnten wir Freunde sein.LG deine Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 18:07, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Außerdem schreibst du echt tolle Geschichten!Ich würde mich über eine Antwort freuen!Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 17:30, 3. Jul. 2014 (UTC) =hey= Hey wollte nur sagen das ich weiter geschrieben habe. Wie läuft es eigentlich mit deinen Storys? LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 15:26, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) DollDivine Wie ich sehe, arbeitest du auch mit DollDivine^^ Ein Tipp zum Ränder wegmachen: Hast du ein Malprogramm, z.B. Paint, SAI? Dann scneide einfach den Rand weg^^ Geht auch mit einem Snipping-Tool (Schneideprogramm). Hoffe ich konnte helfen ;) LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 11:11, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC) PS: Wenn die Ränder absichtlich sind, dann sry ._. Hallo Ivy Danke für den Tipp. Ich wusste nie wie ich sie weggeben kann. Werds mal ausprobieren aber wenn ich es nicht schaff lass ich es einfach Honigwolke 11:19, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hey Honey! Schön das ich helfen konnte ;) Hast du Paint? Dort geht es am besten! LG [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 14:34, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC) PS: Bitte antworte das nächste Mal auf meine Disk-Seite^^ Hinweis Ich möchte dich bitten, dass auch du dich an die Regeln hälst und den Kommentarabschnitt anderer nicht mit Werbung zuspammst bzw. allgemein keine Werbung, weder auf Diskussionsseiten noch sonstwo machst. 10:46, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Vielen Dank Liebe Honigwolke, Ich habe deine Nachricht zur Kenntnis genommen und es freut mich wirklich sehr das dir meine Geschichten gefallen. Besonders, da die erste Geschichte ziemlich schwer zu lesen ist, aufgrund meines Versuchs es ordentlicher zu machen, was eindeutig nicht so gut funktioniert hat. Ich habe mir im übrigen erlaubt auch deine Geschichten zu lesen und muss sagen dass sie ziemlich gut sind. Allerdings solltest du dich darauf konzentrieren die Bücher nacheinander fertigzustellen und nicht versuchen alle Geschichten gleichzeitig zu schreiben. Denn wenn du dich im Wiki einmal umsiehst entdeckst du jede Menge angefangener aber nie beendeter Geschichten, was ich persönlich ziemlich schade finde, da ich bei einigen wirklich gerne das Ende gelesen hätte. Ich weiß das es schwer ist, all die Ideen die man hat für sich zu behalten. Aber damit baut man auch die Spannung für die Leser weiter aus. Und wenn du es nicht mehr aushälst, dann teile deine Ideen mit einem guten Freund. Ich hoffe ich bin dir damit nicht zu nahe getreten, LG Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 18:56, 17. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Cover Könntest du mir bitte so ein Cover(das erste)machen?Du weißt schon,das du mir auf meiner Disk gezeigt hast? LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 13:35, 27. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Cover Bild:das ausgewählte Schrift:Brush Seript Std(oder so was^^) Titel:Die dunklen Geschichten des Hitze Clans. LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 17:49, 27. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Farbe Die Farbe kann auch grau oder schwarz oder so etwas in der Art sein.Geht das?Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 18:29, 27. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hallöle :D Hey c: Ich wollte dich fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen ^^ L.g 21:15, 11. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey xD Erstens: Yay :3 Zweitens: Kann ich dich Honeyball nennen xD? Drittens: Dankeschön :3 <3 Glg 09:28, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Also...ich will dich ja nicht drängen aber... weißt du ungefähr wann mein Cover fertig ist? AL und LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 18:54, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihr gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 15:12, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC)